The present invention relates to a resilient flooring system for gymnasiums and like areas.
Prior resilient flooring systems are known which provide resiliency for athletic activities such as aerobics, gymnastics and the like. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,413 and 5,647,183, to the same inventor, are examples of known systems in which resiliency is achieved by providing a resilient covering over the base floor and supporting sub-floor sections in place over the resilient covering. The sub-floor sections are secured with the base floor by channel members which engage within slots formed between adjacent of the sub-floor sections. The channel members are secured with the base floor by nails.
It has been found that an uneven sound or feel is created when pressure is applied to the flooring surface directly over one of the slots created between the spaced ends of the sub-floor panels such as formed in the arrangement of the above referred to U.S. Pat. No 5,016,415. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,183 makes an attempt to remedy this problem, however, when the brads or nails used to secure the finished flooring with the sub-flooring pass into one of the slots there is not sufficient sub-flooring present for them to engage with. This creates a situation where, over time, they may work their way out and extend above the finished surface. This of course is unacceptable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a resilient flooring system which may be easily and quickly installed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient flooring system which comprises continuous sub-floor surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resilient flooring which removes high and low spots present in the base floor.
Another object of the invention is a resilient flooring with no dead spots.
Another object of the invention is to provide a flooring system with a sub-floor to which the finished flooring is evenly secured.